1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to linking business entity information to financial securities information. In particular, it relates to linking and maintaining multiple business entity and financial securities databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Financial service companies are building information warehouses for marketing and risk administration applications. These activities are required in order to provide the required insight and underlying business processes to address global regulatory and governance requirements. The information in these warehouses is typically organized around an internal code or financial instrument identifier. The data associated with the instrument or security describes the security, but contains limited information about the company that issued the security. Often, financial service companies will attempt to link their internal data or business entity data to the financial instrument data via manual processes to gain additional risk insight about the entity the security relates to. The present invention will eliminate this manual step and improve customer efficiency.